All My Heart
by ShatteredLyre
Summary: Dear Lyserg, I hope you are keeping safe on the battlefield.I keep having dreams where I see you and then suddenly you dissipate into a number.Another statistic of the war.Please keep safe.Do it for me.Do it for everyone.All my heart, Jeanne. DISCONTINUED


Pairing: LysergJeanne

Summary: A collection of letters that Jeanne sent to her sweetheart Lyserg as he is fighting in a war. However, his lack of correspondence, her growing desperation, and pressures from her family reveal secrets, frustrations, and the truth as Jeanne writes less to him and more to herself in an effort to discover her purpose and what she really wants out of her existence, proving that life is more than a simple, straightforward love story.

**

* * *

**February 15

Dear Lyserg,

How are you? I hope all is well on the battlefield and that you are in good health and safety. I pray for you every day. I got your address from Tamao who said that your unit was being shipped out from the base last week. It's so quiet here without you. Marco finally got around to planting the rose garden he had been promising all of us for the past two years. You would love it, really. It is so beautiful. Though he did say something peculiar after he had finished up in the terrace. He said that new life must replace the old, such as with you. I don't understand what he means by that. But then again, I have been rather slow as of late. I suppose I should not bore you with these trivial little happenings. I shall keep you updated of the going ons back here at home. We all wish the best for you.

All my heart,

Jeanne

* * *

February 21

Dear Lyserg,

I do hope that my last letter arrived safely to you. But then again, a whole war is going on, a frivolous little letter would be the least of the government's concerns. Excuse my poor penmanship, I impaled my thumb on a hidden thorn on one of the roses earlier today. My, it really is bleeding rather profusely. Marco insisted that I stay out of it after he saw the extent of my injury (but really, it's just a mere flesh wound, nothing serious). However, I resolutely told him that I must stay there to take care of the flowers, for if I don't, who will? I want to keep the roses in good order so that you can appreciate them at their fullest beauty when you come back. Keep safe!

All my heart,

Jeanne

* * *

February 28

Dear Lyserg,

I have a feeling that this letter won't reach you as the recent bombings have incapacitated your area and your unit has probably moved far away from the camp you had set up. I'll try to get an updated version of your address after Tamao receives word of it. Being the friend of the secretary of the general of your unit certainly does have its advantages! I brought some fresh cut flowers from the terrace to your parents' memorials today. I hope you don't mind but I had guessed so much that that is what you would've done yourself if you were still here. Some of the volunteers at the church down the road printed up the most gorgeous newsletters, encouraging everyone to keep your parents in their prayers. They used the picture of your mother in the blue dress. Your favorite. Horohoro and the others have stopped by. I suppose I should play a good hostess and entertain them. Stay safe!

All my heart,

Jeanne

* * *

March 2,

Dear Lyserg,

Today is my birthday. But who can expect you to remember such a small thing like that? But I figured out what I want this year. I want this war to be over. I want you to come home. I want to be by your side. Please be safe. Do it for yourself. If not for you, then for me. If not for me, then for everyone whose lives you have brought your incredible light to. We miss you and wish for a safe return.

All my heart,

Jeanne

* * *

**A/N**: I...don't know where this came from, actually. This seriously isn't inspired by _Dear John_ (I didn't even watch/read it! And I have no plans of doing so. I think I wrote this right after reading _Atonement_ and being really inspired by it.)! I wrote this sometime back over the summer? And I just found it sitting around, buried under dozens of documents, just _waiting_ for me to upload it! Well, I was planning on not since this is back when my writing skills were kind of...meh. But yeah, I figured there aren't nearly enough LysergJeanne stories out there, so what the heck. It would be awesome/swell/great if you reviewed! :)


End file.
